The Fire in Your Eyes
by alli444
Summary: A 14 year old Kakashi is depressed about the death of his teammates, but he is determined to get into Anbu. he takes very difficult missions. what happens when he is captured after assinating a village leader. tourtue,rape,severe abuse,illness. IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake stood at attention in front of the Hokoge desk receiving his new assignment. The old man sighed. "What rank would you like Kakashi Kun?" The boy was surprised that he wanted him to choose but he didn't let it show. "What ever you think is suitable for me Hokoge Sama." The room was silent as the Third looked through his mission files. The burst open and Minato came flying in stopping right in front of the Hokoge's desk. He was breathing hard clutching on to some documents.

"Here." He said breathlessly handing them to him. He didn't take them. "If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of assigning a mission to someone, and for someone who is aiming to be Hokage that is rude and unacceptable." "Oh…sorry."

He turned around and saw his only student he had left standing there, in a kind of daydream. Minato smiled he hadn't seen Kakashi in a while the boy was always taking missions and drowning himself in work which he tried to tell him was not healthy at all. He moved to the back of the room leaning against the wall waiting for his turn.

"I am assigning you an S ranked mission to the town of Nagai to assonate their leader so we can claim that village as leaf village territory. Do you accept this mission?" "Yes Hoka…" Minato cut him off. "You can't send him on that mission! He's only 14!" "Kakashi is a very capable ninja and is able to do this mission." "Your and idiot! He's going to get killed or worse!" "I thought my sensei would have at least a speck of faith in me." Kakashi said softly. Minato heard this, he just realized that he just insulted Kakashi and it sounded like he thought he was a weak child or something, not a jonin of the Hidden Leaf.

"I accept the mission." He said clearly taking the file from the Third and turning to leave. Minato watched the door shut and the footsteps die away. "I know you're very upset about your students Minato Kun, but depriving Kakashi of missions is not right. If he had no missions he would take his frustration out on himself." "I understand."

Later that day Minato decided to go apologize to Kakashi. The sun was setting now but it was still a bit light out. He came to one of the windows of his student's apartment opening it easily. Kakashi would never let him in willingly. The place was small so he easily found him. Minato sighed at the sight of Kakashi; he was fast asleep in his bed. He went over to him quietly wondering if he should wake him up. But of course he was still wearing that damned mask. He smirked tugging down at the top of it; it slid down easily but he stopped before he even reached his nose. He was worried, Kakashi would have definitely woken up by now. He looked around the room he saw a bottle of sedatives by his bed. He picked it up, wondering how many he had taken because he was defiantly out for the night. He grinned thinking of something; he pulled off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to Kakashi pulling him closer to him he didn't notice a thing of course. So he eventually fell asleep.

Minato was awoken by Kakashi in the middle of the night. He was having a nightmare and a pretty bad one it seemed. He was shaking badly and breathing very hard; he was mumbling something to himself then he screamed. "NO please stop!" he was begging. Minato held him down from his thrashing talking in a stern voice. "Kakashi wake up!" After a while it worked, the boy opened his tear soaked eyes. He was still shaking and still breathing hard.

"Shh calm down." He said softly to his student. He gently pulled him up close to him holding him. Minato could feel the warm tears soaking his shirt. "No…stop!" He was thrashing violently. After a few minutes he became aware of himself he saw Minato. He looked surprised and upset. "What are you doing here?" He sounded angry. "I wanted to apologize for earlier" "You don't need to. Just go away." "What were you dreaming about?" "Nothing, go away I have a mission tomorrow." "If you need any help I could go with you."

Kakashi glared at him, and then he got up out of the bed leaving the room. Minato sighed, he knew Kakashi was angry with him and he probably would be for a while. He went to find Kakashi who was sitting on his couch leaning against the armrest; he looked exhausted.

"I'm leaving but you really need to get some sleep, Kakashi Kun." "I know, you don't need to keep telling me what to do!" He sounded really agitated. "Fine…good luck on your mission." And then he left.

This is my newest project that I am having a lot of fun with. I am loving the parental Minato Kakashi stuff and so I decided to write yet another torture story that is my all time favorite as you might know. So review and tell me what you think.

Alli444 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi walked through the pouring rain he was on his way back from his successful mission. It of course was easy and no one particularly liked the person he was the leader of the small village and was cruel and horrible to his citizens. That's why he was killed. Kakashi walked faster his senses drained out of nowhere he heard a nose and yelling. He turned around fast taking out a kunai looking around carefully. Then he saw it there were maybe 100 kunais about to rain down on him, he immediately tried to take cover he used his newly gained sharingan to doge them. Then he gasped one of them painfully sunk into his shoulder; he cursed pulling it out and looking around and he saw their chakra he ran at them firing up his new justu (Chidori) and lighting fast speed he charged them. He was about to hit one of them successfully but something stopped his chakra flow and the lighting disappeared. He felt a cold hand wrap around his neck then he was slammed him into the nearest tree. He shakily got up charging back at the one who through him he was quick and Kakashi got some good hits in before he felt himself being thrown into the tree again but this time his head made impact with the tree Kakashi slid down falling into unconsciousness from hitting his head. He heard laughter then everything went black.

When Kakashi woke up he looked around the room was dimly lit and he was in a bed, he tried to sit up but a pain shot through his shoulder causing him to fall back down. He looked at it there were thick bandages wrapped tightly around it and he could still see a bit of blood soaking through. "What the hell happened?" He thought faintly to himself. He heard a door open and he immediately shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"The kid still out?" "Yeah." There were two men walking over to him. One of them sat down next to him pushing the hair out of Kakashi's face. "He's cute when do we get to have him?" "I don't know." The other one said annoyed. "I can't believe he really killed Hiroto Sama." "He's a ninja! Idiot didn't you see all the weapons on him?" "But he's like 12 or something." "Does it really matter? Anyway he's from Kohona they have 6 year old ninjas there!" "Hey I think he's still bleeding." "What?" "Look the blood soaking through the bandages again." "Well that would only happen if he was moving around. But since he still unconscious that's not very likely." "Fine lets get someone else to change them. I don't want to get blood on me." The two left.

Kakashi glanced at his arm it really was bleeding badly; he didn't want to die of blood loss! He heard the door open again and someone come in. "Did you touch him or move him around?" "No! It was like that when I came in!" It was one of the two who were in there a few minutes before, the other one seemed to have left.

Kakashi felt the man unwrapping the bandages on his shoulder the second the air hit the wound the raw flesh burned, it was so painful Kakashi was having a hard time pretending to be sleeping. Then he started wiping away the blood with a disinfectant, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore he felt like his arm was burning off. He cried out in pain shivering uncontrollably. He felt someone touch his face their hand was freezing.

"He's burning up." It was the one that was in the room before. "Hey kid you okay?" Kakashi cracked an eye open looking in the direction the voice was. The man hovering above him had dark brown hair and green eyes, he looked nice enough but Kakashi knew looks don't define a person he couldn't trust him. More burning pain in his arm caused him to try and get away but he failed miserably. Now he was being held down while the doctor redid the bandages. When he was done he told Kakashi not to move and stay still and if he needed anything to ask someone. Once he was gone the younger man looked at him curiously. "What's your name?" He asked Kakashi nicely. When he didn't answer he said. "It's okay you don't have to be afraid." "Afraid! Who the hell does this guy think he is! I'm the one who killed his boss! I'm the one that is the trained assain here!" Kakashi screamed in his head. "You're a fucking idiot." Kakashi said dully. The man paled. "Do your parents know you talking like that?" Kakashi smiled. "Is that something I should care about?" "Well…" "What'd you do with my stuff?" Kakashi asked noticing that all he had left were his black pants. "Oh…they took it they didn't want you to use any of those weapons if you tried to escape." "What about my shirt?" "Well the bandages are in the way." "Well its cold in here." "Oh your cold? I'll get you some more blankets!" The man rushed off. "What an idiot…ninjas don't need weapons to escape." Kakashi muttered.

He pushed himself up of the bed sliding off onto the floor and walked slowly over to the window. He was in the same city he was in yesterday when he killed that Hiroto guy. He guessed his suborites had chased him and brought him back he wondered what they were going to do with him well he didn't want to wait to find out. He opened the window climbing out onto the ledge. He was lucky all the rooftops where very close together, he hoped down on the roof next door and quickly made his way out of the city. When he was almost out he heard someone yelling at him more weapons were thrown, Kakashi used his Sharingan to doge them. He let his chakra flare hoping someone from Kohona could sense it. He was almost out; before he got to the gate someone grabbed him hitting him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

When Kakashi opened his eyes he was in a dark room and it was freezing he looked around not seeing much. He also felt very weak then he noticed the restraints, chakra restraints. They were tight and hurt, he heard a door open and light flooded in. he squinted at the brightness trying to see who it was. The three men approached him shutting the door behind him turning a dim light on overhead.

"Now kid were going to ask you a few questions and your going to answer them truthfully or else you'll be in a lot of pain." Kakashi was silent. "Why did you kill Hitoro?" Kakashi was silent. "So you don't want to comply? Well that can be arranged. We'll give you one more chance or we'll have to resort to more painful measures." The man who seemed to be their leader said. "Fuck you." Kakashi spat at them. He got punched in the face. Hard. Blood ran down his face but Kakashi didn't care he was trained in interrogation skills; he was not going to give up vital information because he didn't want to get hurt. "Now your done it kid!" The man screamed at him kicking him in the face and ribs and everywhere till he was satisfied. Then they left. But they would be back; Kakashi knew this hell was far from over.

That night Kakashi had a hard time falling asleep; he knew they weren't going to do anything till tomorrow and he needed his rest so he could stand up to them. But he was sore and he knew he probably gained a ton of bruises from that bastard. He also was wondering if anyone in the village noticed he hadn't come back yet. He knew Minato sensei would notice, but he knew no one else really cared about him since Rin and Obito were gone. He knew this was his fault he was in this position; he had been working hard to get into Anbu so he kept taking the most difficult missions, mostly solo. Minato sensei had kept trying to get him to take a break and relax, but Kakashi was not like him he refused to be lazy and be no help to his village. He would find a way out of here without giving up information even if he died trying.

After a week of beating him for information Kakashi could tell they were giving up. So they thought not feeding him or giving him water would make him talk. So now they were just beating the hell out of him for fun.

Kakashi opened his eyes he had passed out from the beating the night before; he was in a large amount of pain but he could handle it. But if it got any worse he wasn't sure. He heard the door open, Kakashi immediately tensed up, it was only some servant bringing him his weekly meal. He was starving but he'd never let them know. The restraints were only long enough so he could reach his food and feed himself. But he had to put the stale piece of bread on his knees and bring his legs up to his chest so he could reach it. Kakashi ate it slowly so he could get more energy out of it; then he was given the rusty tasting water. When he was done the person left and he was alone again.

Back in the leaf village Minato was worried, Kakashi was supposed to be back days ago. He told the Hokoge this but the idiot didn't seem to care he said that Kakashi could take care of himself.

"What if he was captured by the enemy and they killed him!" The Third looked at him, he sighed. "I know you're worried about him, you should be I know you don't want to lose any more students but if he's not back in a week we will investigate it." "Fine." Minato said angrily storming out in rage. The kid was barely 14 and was still somewhat innocent; the Hokage seemed to forget that he was still a child completely destroyed by his teammates deaths that's why he was drowning himself in work to keep his mind off things he also told him that he wanted to join Anbu. But what if he had been captured they would probably try to get information on the village so they could attack. But on the other hand he was also a jonin and a highly ranked ninja capable of assaination missions, he would never give up anything on the village even if it meant death.

Kakashi was slammed on to the ground hard the pain was too much for him. He was shaking bad from the cold and he couldn't take it anymore. They had taken off the chakra restraints but he was still to weak to fight them. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back someone shoved a kunai in it and was dragging it threw. He could feel his blood running down his side, it made him feel sick. "S..stop." He cried softly. He felt another hard kick in the side causing him to cough up blood. Kakashi was sobbing he was in so much pain it was hard to breathe. He could hear them laughing above him talking about weak he was. He was breathing hard his chest hurt bad and he was starting to hyperventilate he felt someone lifting him up but he passed out before he could even tell who it was.

_**So review please…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi's health was deteroring greatly each day; the coldness of the room wasn't helping either. He sat there in the dark again shivering from the cold, he was still chained to the wall making it impossible to even escape and he was getting fed less and less with each passing day. It seemed like they had forgotten about him and they were just going to leave him here to die. He was in pain, those people were sadists they loved to hurt him it made Kakashi sick thinking about it. The door opened Kakashi looked to the door he saw about three or four people come in. a small light was turned on overhead and the other door was slammed shut.

"Hey there kid, how have you been lately?" The man asked him smirking going down to Kakashi's level. He seemed to be the leader of them because he always ordered the others around and they listened to him. Kakashi didn't even look up at him he stilled stared at the ground under him ignoring him. This seemed to have angered him because he swiftly grabbed Kakashi's head and forced him to look into his eyes.

"That's sharingan isn't it? You look nothing like an Uchiha. Heh you little murderer you probably killed them for it." He brought his hand back and punched Kakashi hard in the side of the face. Kakashi could feel the bone in his jaw break; he cried out in pain feeling really dizzy now and also nauseas the room was swaying, he had been hit in the head really hard. A hand was tracing over his eye that was closed. "Hmm sharingan would be good for my collection." The man muttered above him. Kakashi looked at him he wondered what he was talking about until he felt someone grab his head holding it still. He screamed and struggled violently, the cool metal knife dug carefully into his head removing the sharingan. Kakashi's screams only got louder. The pain was too much he passed out quickly before they were even done.

When he had woken up again he was in severe pain his head felt like it had been hit with a block of cement. There was also the burning pain in his eye or where it used to be. Suddenly all the memories of earlier came back to him, Kakashi brought his hand up to his face, a bloody bandage had been wrapped carelessly around the side of his head where the sharingan used to be.

"Obito…I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered. Tears ran down the side of his face the pain was on overload and he just wanted to die. Kakashi wasn't even sure how long he had been here. He felt a hand on his face, he jumped Kakashi had not noticed anyone enter the room. There were two people standing above him they were talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Then he felt someone's cold hands at his waist pulling down the black bloodstained pants he was wearing. Kakashi struggled or attempted to, but he was punched in the face were his eye used to be. He sobbed the pain was getting so intense he felt himself getting really tired. His eye was starting to close but before that he felt a sharp pain inside if him then he passed out.

Minato looked at his picture of his team, back then it was fun and they were happy. Before the war, before Obito died before Rin left them as well, and now Kakashi. He felt like such a failure as a teacher, not only that he couldn't prevent his students deaths he couldn't even find Kakashi. If he was dead he wanted to know because not knowing was worse; it had been a month and a half since had had disappeared. They had tried to find him but gave up after a week they had told him it was a lost cause. If he had been captured they had probably tortured him, who knows what they had done to him. Minato just wanted to hold Kakashi and know he was safe.

Kakashi lay on his stomach on the cold floor his arms were lose at his sides. He had tried to get up but that only resulted in more pain to run through his already tortured body. The people standing above him were talking and laughing at how weak he was, what he really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. A freezing sensation filled his body; someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him. His body already felt like ice before this so now it had just gotten so much worse. Kakashi's shivering had increased so much he was developing severe hypothermia, he heard laughing and talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying and his vision was blurry. Before he could react a burning icy feeling entered his body, the burning pain took over and he screamed his shaking only worsening. He opened his eye looking through his blurry vision he couldn't tell what was going on. He saw something bright and warm. Fire? He thought dully in the part of his mind that could still comprehend his thoughts. But he soon enough fell back into the depths of unconsciousness.

When he had woken up again Kakashi only felt a fiery pain through his whole body. He was trembling pulling his knees up to his chest. He was lying on the floor and a thin blanket had been put over him, he clutched the sides pulling them around him tightly. He felt so weak every movement he made hurt. He saw the door a few feet away from him but it was probably locked. Kakashi grabbed onto the wall for support pulling himself up holding the blanket around him with his other hand; he slowly limped towards the door. When he got to it the door opened, which surprised him. The hallway outside was dark but Kakashi didn't care. He slowly made his way down the hall not knowing if he was even going the right way or not. After a while of wondering around in the dark he finally saw a light it was high up when he got closer he realized there were stairs. Kakashi groaned there was no way he was going to get up there. But he tried, tripping and falling but he still got to the top. The door opened as well and he entered the room shutting the other door behind him. He wanted to stop so badly the pain was unbearable but he would get caught and they would just torture him more.

After a few more rooms and stairs Kakashi started to hear voices, this made him panic. He put his ear up to the door listening to the muffled voices.

"We need to have a better defense I know the Konoha ninjas are near here, they're just waiting for us to slip up." "It's not like they have anyone from the inside watching us." "What about the kid downstairs?" "He's way to weak he has been unconscious for days." "What'd you do to him?" "I just had a bit of fun, but you two! I know you raped him it's obvious!" "Yeah but he was so fucking tight I bet he was a virgin." "Hey I want a turn too!" "You will. We should go pay him a visit."

Kakashi panicked they were coming back towards the door. He backed up against the other wall just waiting for it to end. "Well look who we have here." It was there leader of the group who said this, the rest just stood back watching as he walked over to Kakashi. "How did you get up here?" You could here the venom as he watched the boy fidget under him. "Well?" "I..I wa..walked." Kakashi was more then terrified. He shut his eyes tight he felt the mans hand wrap around his throat starting to crush his airways. "Don't lie to me." The man said viciously tightening his hold on Kakashi's neck. When he let go Kakashi fell to the floor coughing violently. The man smirked satisfied. "Do what you'd like with him, but just make sure he's in pain." The others laughed at this.

Kakashi shut his eyes tight, trying to block them out until he was roughly pulled up and pulled towards the opposite door. They were going back downstairs, he could barely make out anything except the severe pain he was in, while his legs were scraping the ground painfully. When they entered the new room they threw Kakashi's limp body to the floor, not hearing his sobs and how hard he was breathing. When someone approached him his breathing got quicker and he was hyperventilating, a cool hand stroked his feverish face gently talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. More tears ran down his face, he was so scared and in too much pain he just wanted to die. Kakashi screamed when they slammed him against the wall tearing his remaining clothes of his body, he kicked helplessly at them but someone grabbed his leg twisting it painfully until it snapped. His breathing was getting so fast he couldn't see and everything was blurry and he felt sick. Someone backhanded his face hard making Kakashi quiet down.

"Would you shut up kid your being so damn noisy!" Kakashi was shaking and he had pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face on his knees. "Don't be so mean, look your scaring him." One of the others said laughing. Kakashi looked up at them with his good/only eye forcing himself off the ground and punched the man hard in the face; Kakashi smirked when he saw the blood dripping from his hand.

_**Yeah so review…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi knew he was in for a hell load of trouble but he didn't care he wasn't that weak! Someone had smashed him into the wall so hard that he could feel bones snapping under pressure. He slid down the wall in a daze as he was pulled up and dropped back on the floor, he attempted to crawl away but someone slammed their foot down on his back causing Kakashi to cry out in agony as his already broken bones were crushed. Then there were more hands on him holding him down; he struggled blindly white-hot pain coursing through his weak body. He felt a sharp pain enter him it felt like he was being torn open, he felt the blood run down his legs. Kakashi was trying so hard to stay awake but he couldn't he had lost too much blood and then he felt the person leave only to be replaced with someone else a lot more violent then the other. Tears streamed down the boys face, he was getting so pale and his breathing was getting so struggled but know one noticed or cared.

When they had finished with him they threw him aside his limp body laying there not moving an inch. Someone had shoved a kunai inside of him twisting it painfully and leaving it there only making Kakashi lose more blood. He was whimpering softly his breathing was so struggled. Someone came back over to him and ripped the kunai from him making Kakashi let out another choked cry as he coughed up more blood. He looked up in time to see more people standing over him laughing and talking to each other. That's all he could see before he passed out again.

It was dark when he awoke, he could barley see anyway and the room was so dim. Kakashi tried to sit up only falling back down the pain had not subsided one bit. He lay back down curling up on his side he was alone in this freezing room not knowing when anyone was coming back. Kakashi coughed painfully blood dripping from his mouth. His body was weak and he was so ill he wasn't going to last much longer. He heard the door creak open but was too exhausted to even see who it was. Kakashi could hear their footsteps coming closer. He couldn't move the pain was too much.

The person laid their hand gently on Kakashi's shoulder; but Kakashi flinched away. "Hey relax I'm not going to hurt you." He could obviously see the boy wasn't very trusting; he wouldn't be either after all he had been through. He pulled his supplies out of his bag setting them on the cold stone floor. He rolled Kakashi on to his stomach so he could clean the wounds. Kakashi was trembling so badly now; completely terrified. "Hey kid look I'm just gonna clean your wounds a bit, ok." He only whimpered softly, tears soaking his face. When the man finished he got up and left quietly. They had told him just to make sure that the kid wouldn't die from blood loss or infection, they still wanted to torture him a lot more it seemed.

Minato was excited; the Hokage had finally let the okay to take over the village that he thought Kakashi was in. He couldn't wait he knew that Kakashi would be alive because he would never give up so easily. He would also be one of the first to get in; they were going to take them by surprise in a few nights.

Kakashi's psyche was completely shattered from the recent events; it seemed that his captors were more violent then ever. They would brutally beat him and rape him everyday only making his health worsen; he was so ill now he couldn't move he was too weak and exhausted to anything but lie in his makeshift bed all day when he was wasn't being tortured.

It was strange; no one had been down to see him all day. Well Kakashi had no sense of time anymore he didn't even know how long he had been here. He could hear noises coming from upstairs they were loud. The door suddenly slammed open and Kakashi felt knife slash through his neck; it wasn't deep but he was losing blood fast. Then whoever was in there left. Kakashi was in a daze the room was swaying underneath him and he felt really dizzy. He let himself drift back to sleep not knowing if he would ever wake up.

Minato was jumping from roof to roof through the village they had gained entry easily; their defense was very limited. Minato only had one mission on his mind and that was to find Kakashi. They had complete control over the place in a matter of an hour. He had asked someone where they kept prisoners and they had said in the government building. It was the biggest building there and it stood over all the rest. When he got there he entered to find lots of leaf shinobi already there.

"Hey Minato San how's everything going?" "Fine." But they could see the stress and worry in his eyes. "You sure?" "Do you know where they were keeping their prisoners?" "Uh yeah, downstairs I think, we haven't gone down there yet so I'd be careful." He just rushed past them heading for the stairs.

When he got downstairs the place was a lot darker and it looked more like dungeons. There were only some dim lights every few hallways. He couldn't sense Kakashi's chakra. But he kept going he finally sensed it. He was alive! He felt amazing; he hurried towards the source as he got closer he realized how weak it was. He finally came to a metal door that was bolted shut. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Kakashi you in there?" He called but there was no response. He gathered chakra into his leg then slammed his foot into the door knocking it clean off its hinges. Minato felt the wall around him for a light switch, he found one but the light was flickering and very dim. He looked around the room and then he saw him. Kakashi was in the corner curled up on his side. He was breathing heavily and it seemed struggled. Minato quickly made his way over to the boy sitting down on his knees and gently gripped his shoulder.

"Kakashi?" He shook him a little more. He heard a soft groan. Minato gently pulled Kakashi into his arms leaning his limp body against his chest. Then he slowly stood up making sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around him and he put one arm under his knees and another under his upper back; he held the child close to him making his way back to the stairs. Minato could feel Kakashi trembling against him. He knew that the boy was injured but he wasn't sure how badly.

When they got back upstairs Minato could see how badly Kakashi was really injured. But what shocked him the most was there was a bloody bandage over where Obito's sharingan used to be. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened but first Kakashi needed a doctor. He quickly made his way to the hospital finding some Konoha med Nins there. They brought Kakashi to a room immediately.

Minato lay his student down on the bed gently; he heard harsh coughing coming from Kakashi, he had coughed up a bit of blood. The doctors had told him to stay back while they worked. They started by gently cleaning out his wounds and he had a lot of stitches. But Kakashi's shivering never ceased. He also had a deep cut on his neck; he had lost a lot of blood. Minato watched sadly, it was obvious that he had been tortured.

"Is he going to be okay?" Minato asked hopefully. But they had no idea either. When they had done all they could they dressed him in a hospital robe and wrapped him up in a lot of warm blankets. He went over to the boy pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting down in it. He gently held Kakashi's hand in his trying to get some warmth into it.

It was a few hours later when another doctor came back to check on Kakashi; He had realized he had lost track of time. Minato watched as the doctor gently went over Kakashi with the healing chakra, his expression was pained. He asked the man if there was something wrong; he just looked at him and sighed.

"Look I know you're worried about him but he's in really bad shape and there's not much we can do for him." "Are you sure there's nothing else you can do?" Minato was on the verge of begging. "This boy was tortured and raped severally. Also where they removed his eyes was infected badly; it had never been treated." Minato sighed again; there was a fresh bandage over the left side of Kakashi's face. They said it had been removed with a kunai and there was serious damage and they weren't sure if he would be able to ever see out of that eye again. His chances of ever being a shinobi again were slim; this saddened Minato greatly. He felt so guilty for what had happened it bothered him every second of the day ever since Kakashi went missing.

The next morning came quicker then Minato had thought; he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Kakashi. He sat up stretching then letting his eyes fall back on his student. Kakashi was still covered by the soft blue blankets and there was an IV giving him some sort of medicine. He gently rested his hand on Kakashi's forehead; he felt the burning fever immediately. He pushed the silver hair away from his face brining his hand back.

"Hey Kakashi how you feeling?" He asked to the unconscious child. "I hope you wake up soon, I've been really worried you know?" Minato looked up as he heard the door open, another leaf shinobi walked in. "Minato we've been called back to the village. We need to get going." Minato narrowed his eyes slightly. "How come?" "I'm not sure but they were orders." "Well I'm not going." "What! Are you serious! It was the Hokage's orders! He wants some more ninja back in the village to complete missions." "I'm staying with Kakashi." He said firmly. "Oh yeah, the kid." He glanced down at the bed. Minato was sitting in front of Kakashi's head so he couldn't really see him. "Should I tell the Hokage you're not coming?" "Yeah sure." "Alright I'll see you later then." Then he left without another word.

It had now been a few days since Kakashi had been in the hospital. He still hadn't woken up; Minato was getting worried that he had gone into a coma. But after sitting next to him all morning Kakashi was starting to wake up. He was speaking softly to him to try to help him wake up.

His eye opened he looked confused. "Hey Kakashi." Minato said softly to him. He was squinting from the light in the room. Minato saw this and immediately turned the light off leaving only a little light from the window to shine in. Minato gently tried to touch his face but Kakashi flinched away terrified. "Shh I'm not going to hurt you." He could see so much fear in Kakashi's eyes, it made him sad.

When the doctor came back in Minato had to hold Kakashi still while he examined him. He was shaking so badly. On top of that he was still in a ton of pain from all his injuries.

_**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi lay there, curled up on his side. He was too afraid to talk to anyone. Why was his sensei here? And other Konoha ninjas? Was he dreaming or did they come to hurt him as well? He heard the footsteps come closer to his bed again; someone was trying to talk to him. He could only see blurred colors, the room was bright and he wasn't used to the light.

Minato was really starting to worry, Kakashi hadn't even said one word to him the whole time and he was there almost all day. They had brought Kakashi back to Konoha for better treatment.

The door opened making Minato look up; it was Jiraiya. "I thought I'd find you here." "What do you want, sensei?" "What? I need a reason. I just came to see you." "Yeah right…" "Hmm well Hokage Sama thinks it's not healthy to be stuck in the hospital all day; you should get out, get some fresh air." "Kakashi needs me." "The kids unconscious he wont know the difference." "Yes he will. I can tell he's in pain, I don't want to leave him." "Then wake him up." "Are you crazy? I cant do that! Your an idiot…" He mumbled the last part.

Kakashi opened his eyes the room was darker now and he heard yelling above him. It really gave him a headache. He whimpered softly, everything burned the pain had not gone down much at all. "Kakashi?" He heard someone say his name but he couldn't tell who it was.

"W..whos th..there?" "It me. Minato…your sensei." "Oh…" "Are you okay?" "I failed the mission…" He couldn't believe that Kakashi was still thinking about the mission. After all the hell he went through and that's all he can say? Minato couldn't believe it. "Kakashi…you did amazing on the mission." "I…got caught." He whispered his voice was really messed up from the cut on his throat.

"Kakashi…no one cares about that. All that matters is that you're safe now." "When can I leave?" He asked quietly. "They don't know yet. The doctor said he wanted to make sure you were healing well before he let you go. You're going to be saying with me for the next few months." "Why?" "Because you need someone to watch you and make sure you're ok." "I don't want to stay with you. I want to go home." Minato sighed, Kakashi was being as stubborn as ever and he thought he would be easier to handle.

Tears started running down Kakashi's face; he hated this, everyone was pitying him and the pain was not getting better one bit. He felt Minato pull him up into his arms, letting him lay his head against his chest. The sharp pain in his head made him wince; it was hard to see with only one eye and the pain in the other only was hurting worse.

They had sat there for a while like that before Kakashi had fallen back asleep. Minato had tucked him back into bed; Kakashi was so exhausted he could barley stay awake.

He had gone to Kakashi's house to pack some of his clothes, he wasn't really sure what else to take. When he arrived back at the hospital Kakashi had woken up again he was just laying in bed looking bored.

"Hey, Kakashi I got some of your things from your house." But he didn't respond; Minato could see the obvious pain he was in and it made him feel bad.

**I'll update for 5 reviews, I really didn't like this chapter though. Its been sitting on my computer for a few months now so I decided to put it up. **


End file.
